


穹大的钢琴play

by iugfd



Category: all大
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iugfd/pseuds/iugfd





	穹大的钢琴play

　　*是架空的职业圈paro

　　*第一次写肉，所以请谅解

　　*这是一轮小破车。

　　

　　悦耳的钢琴声和着轻轻的吟唱回荡在钢琴室里。

　　阳光透过玻璃照耀在白皙的指尖上，像是也在随着跳跃的手指跳动着。

　　东方芜穹走进了钢琴室，看着那人弹钢琴的样子，心动了动。

　　似乎是听到了脚步声，钢琴声戛然而止。

　　“家主大人？”

　　东方芜穹舔了舔下唇，将钢琴室的门反锁。他从东方纤云的背后将他抱住，两只手环在他的腰上。

　　被抱在怀里的人很明显的愣住了。

　　东方芜穹勾了勾唇，虚压在东方纤云的身上，脑袋放在他的肩膀上，“嗯，怎么不继续弹下去了？”

　　“家主大人，求您别闹，我这儿还在为下次表演做准备呢，三路的舞已经编排的差不多了，我可不能拖后腿啊。”

　　东方纤云一边说笑着，一边有些无奈的往一旁躲了躲。

　　东方芜穹低笑了一声，将琴盖放下，把东方纤云抱起来放在钢琴上。

　　怎么越来越瘦了。

　　“家主大人，我等会还要和飞星一起去录音室的。”东方纤云抓住东方芜穹从他腰线慢慢向上的手，一字一句的对着东方芜穹说道。

　　他的眼底仍是一片清明的。

　　东方芜穹头都没抬，一心解着东方纤云上身的纽扣，“哦，关我什么事。”他把头埋进东方纤云的锁骨处，开始吮吸那一小块白嫩的皮肤，不时用牙轻轻的咬着，一点一点满满的磨。

　　东方纤云咬着嘴唇，不再说话。眼里慢慢聚起了一些水雾，似极了欲迎还拒的模样。

　　他向来都是这样，懂得利用自身最大的优势去做这种老一套的把戏。但可笑的是，这永远对他有效。

　　东方芜穹终于放过了那一小块已经被咬得发了红的锁骨，自嘲的笑了笑后，咬住东方纤云的唇开始深入，一只大手将那人的头紧紧抵住自己的脑袋。

　　东方纤云对这一切没有任何反应，他闭上了眼睛，过长的眼睫毛轻颤了颤，像是对这一切都已经表示了自己无能为力。

　　东方芜穹不可抑制的想起了某一次在后台，他在角落处看见胜儿和东方纤云接吻的场景，东方纤云被对方吻的整张脸都泛着红，一副特别沉溺其中的样子。

　　他的手指顺着东方纤云的臀部没入进穴口，浅浅的向里面戳了一下。

　　骨节分明的手还带着初秋的微凉，东方纤云忍不住打了个颤栗。“不行，今天真的不行……”

　　东方芜穹哪里会听他的话，他直接上手去扒裤子，将薄薄的牛仔裤扯的西一块，东一块。

　　东方纤云很有些受不住这样的举动，想用劲去踹东方芜穹，结果对方一吻上大腿内侧，就忍不住先塌了腰，“不要……”

　　他的双眼开始涣散，无神的望着钢琴室的天花板。

　　修长的双腿如上好的白玉脂，细腻得令人忍不住的想把玩。

　　到处点火的手指又伸进了东方纤云的衬衫里作怪，使劲揉搓着那两粒早已立起的肉粒，逼得东方纤云忍不住叫出声来。

　　东方纤云的身下已经淫靡不堪，后穴已被熟知他身体的东方芜穹玩得吐着液体，前面被对方用嘴伺候着，自然又是快感连连。

　　很快，他就尖叫了一声，射在了东方芜穹嘴里。

　　东方芜穹做好了扩张，终于将那根涨的发红的肉棒往里面一挺，开始大力的抽插起来。

　　很快，房间里便回荡着做爱时发出的“啪嗒”的声音，和着细碎的，让人脸红心跳的喘息声。

　　外面的阳光一下子变的强烈了起来，刺的人睁不开眼。

　　东方纤云伸着脖颈，仿佛一只被折断了翅膀的天鹅，哀哀的叫唤了起来。两人交合的地方被撞击出了一些白色泡沫，那根肉棒仿佛要将东方纤云钉穿在这里，一次又一次，不知疲倦的向那里面撞击。

　　“唔……”东方纤云的身体随着这声呻吟颤栗了一下。

　　东方芜穹眯了眯眼，看着身下人咬着唇不肯让自己发出声音的模样，加快了速率，一直不肯放过那个点，狠狠地操着。

　　“不要！……哈啊……家主大人……”东方纤云的声音带了哭腔，实在是受不住那么强烈的撞击所带来的快感和疼痛。

　　东方芜穹吻掉了他的眼泪，“美人，你知道你哭起来有多美吗？不过，看起来也特别的欠操。”

　　最后两个字被他咬的特别重。

　　东方纤云最开始的颤栗早已被他调教成肠壁每一次的紧缩，给他带来更多的欢悦。

　　他生的白，皮肤又嫩，东方芜穹清楚的知道，那些被他吮吸，啃咬过的地方明天都会变成什么样子。肯定会是青一片，紫一片的，不知道有多漂亮。

　　东方芜穹最后还是直接射在了东方纤云的内壁，一点也没客气。

　　东方纤云缓了一会儿，从自己那堆破布里找到了纸，将钢琴擦了擦，然后用手指伸进穴口里将东方芜穹的精液抠弄出来。

　　这对东方芜穹来说，无疑是一种变相的诱惑，他动了动喉结，把刚起身的东方纤云又压在了身下。

　　“家主大人，去帮我买一条牛仔裤吧，八戒等会要来接我的。”东方纤云的口吻听上去一如平常哄着后辈的感觉。

　　呵，他到底把他当什么？

　　东方芜穹带着嘲讽的语气开口，“怎么？美人你自己爽完了就走了？拿我当按摩棒？”

　　这话压根就是强词夺理，人是被他抱上钢琴的，裤子也是被他直接给扒了的。

　　东方纤云看了一眼东方芜穹，打了个电话。

　　“八戒，你什么时候到？路上记得给我买一条裤子……”

　　东方芜穹一把抢过东方纤云的手机，将通话给关掉。

　　他不知何时红了眼眶，“东方纤云，我到底哪点比不上印飞星和胜儿了？凭什么我就不能当你的男朋友？！”

　　“你不是比不上他们俩。”东方纤云递给他一张纸，“家主大人，你和他们，根本在我心里就没有可比性。”

　　


End file.
